Mini Stories
by PinkysRevenge
Summary: Lots of mini-stories with all of my characters, mostly Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and my OC. You should read the first one first, but the other ones don't matter which order you read them in.
1. Adelle Arrives

Adelle Arrives  
  
She tripped over the step and turned beet red. Hopefully nobody saw that. She had never been to a school like this before, its tall, brick towers looming over her. What was the place called, again, anyway? Pigwarts? No, Hogpimples. Something weird. She knocked on the big door, hoping maybe somebody would answer. "Come in," she heard a voice say. She pushed open the heavy wooden doors, only to find a big room. It was a beautiful room; the ceiling must have been enchanted to be like the weather outside. There were four tables, one all red with a lion banner hanging over it. The next one over was yellow with some sort of badger on the banner. The third one was a navy blue with a raven on each chair. And the last one seemed mysterious; a green table with a large, evil-looking serpent on the tablecloth. "Hello?" she tried saying curiously. To her surprise, someone answered, what it seemed to be a nearly headless ghost. "Hello, you must be the new girl from France, is it?" she nodded. "Isn't your name Aileen or something like that?" "Um, actually, it's Adelle, uh, sir," Adelle replied with her French accent. "Oh, my apologies. Adelle, then, you need to go to the headmaster's office, which is down that hall and to the right. You have to say the password though, which is I believe 'chocolate frog'. Good day to you, miss." "Um, okay, sir." Adelle then took off in the direction he pointed her to.  
  
"You belong in... Gryffindor!" the sorting hat shouted when it was put on Adelle's head. Dumbledore took the sorting hat off of her head. "Which house is Gryffindor?" she questioned. "The one that is the color red and its symbol is a lion," he replied. Adelle nodded. She wondered which house the famous Harry Potter was in...hopefully the same as she was, and then she could meet him and have all of her classes with him. "The password to the Gryffindor common room and dormitories is 'pickled pig'. Have a great sixth year. If you have any questions, please see me," Dumbledore said. "Thank you," Adelle quietly responded. She headed out. She needed to find that ghost again or somebody to tell her where the Gryffindor house was. She saw a boy with bright red hair leaning against the wall, talking to a brown- haired girl. She decided to ask them. "Excuse me," Adelle quietly said to them. They turned to face her. "Yeah?" the boy said. "Could you tell me how to get to the Gryffindor house? I'm new," she asked. "I can tell you're new by your accent," the girl added. "Um, yes, I'm from France... but anyways, where is it?" Adelle said back. She hated it when people mentioned that she had an accent. After all, they had one, too. "It's down that hall and then to your left. What's your name, new kid?" the boy said with a grin. "Adelle Aupierre. I used to go to the French Wizard Academy," Adelle replied greatfully. "Oh, cool. My name's Ron Weasley, and this is my friend, Hermione Granger," he said. "Nice meeting you both," Adelle said and then walked off. She soon reached where the Gryffindor lion was. "Password, miss?" The fat lady in the portrait said. "Pickled Pig?" Adelle tried. "Come on in," the fat lady said. The portrait swung aside and Adelle walked in nervously. In front of her was the vast, cozy common room, where a few students sat in chairs studying and talking. But the person that caught her eye was sitting in a chair in the corner, reading the Daily Prophet. It was none other than Harry Potter himself.  
  
Harry looked up from what he was reading and saw a girl standing in the middle of the room, looking lost. She must be that new girl that Dumbledore was talking about. He thought. He noticed right away that she was very pretty; her brown, layered, shoulder length hair framed her pale, round face. She obviously had a clear complexion, and had almost enchanting blue eyes. She looked around the room nervously, not knowing where to go. Some people next to Harry were whispering, "What a geek!" and "Hasn't she seen a common room before?" He watched her as she found a chair sort of by his and quickly sat down, looking as if she was about to cry. He decided to talk to her. She really looked like she needed some help. "Hi," he said softly to her. "Are you new here?" She looked at him with wide eyes, making the blue in them shine even more. She sniffled and then answered. "Well, um, yes..." she was very quiet but her French accent was still noticeable. "Where are you from? What's your name?" Harry asked. "I used to go to the French Wizard Academy in Paris, and my name's Adelle Aupierre. What's your name?" she answered. Harry didn't know that she was just being polite because she really did know his name. "Harry. Harry Potter," he said. Her eyes became even wider as if she wanted them to pop out. "Really? You're the boy who lived?" her voice was almost a whisper. "Well, yeah, I guess you could say that. But please, call me Harry," he replied. "Is he-who-must-not-be-named still alive?" "You mean Voldemort?" Adelle flinched at the name. "Yes...him. Is he?" she asked. "Yes, unfortunately, but he will some day be defeated, I hope." "If it's not too much to ask, may I see your scar?" Adelle asked shyly, blushing a little. Harry noticed she looked even more beautiful when she blushed. He laughed. "Of course you can," he said, and pushed back his hair to reveal it. "Wow..." she whispered and gently touched it. "It's just as neat as I thought it would be to me." She blushed even more. "That's what a lot of people say."  
  
Adelle couldn't believe she and Harry hit it off so well. He was the only friend she had made. When she told this to him, he reassured her that she would make more friends as the year went on. She found herself talking to him until midnight. "It's Saturday tomorrow," Harry told her. "Yes, I know," Adelle said. She knew he was trying to get a point across so she didn't say anything other than that. "My other friends are going away for the weekend, so I was wondering if you wanted to stay here with me," he said. Her instincts immediately insisted that he was using her as a back-up person, but she thought for a moment and decided that he was too sweet to think that. "I would like that," she finally told him. "Cool. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Meet me here at ten, okay?" he responded. "Okay," she told him and then made it up to her dormitories. She changed into her pajamas, which were light pink bottoms with a white T-shirt. She didn't know who her roommate was yet, she hadn't returned. But then there was a slight knock at the door, and when Adelle opened it, she recognized the girl as Hermione Granger, who she had met along with Ron Weasley. "Are you my roommate?" Adelle asked. "Yep, Dumbledore just told me so." Hermione seemed tired, so Adelle didn't say much more. "Well, I better get to bed. I'm actually kind of tired," Hermione said. Adelle was right. "Yeah, me too. Goodnight," Adelle replied. She climbed into bed, falling asleep within minutes. But twenty minutes later she woke up, too excited to sleep. She couldn't wait until the next day so she could see Harry again. When they were talking, she had noticed that they both had a lot in common. But what she had really noticed was that she was instantly attracted to him, his beautiful green eyes, that perfect black hair, his pale, but soft and perfectly set face. He always seemed interested in what she was saying to him, telling him about Paris and about her childhood, and she made sure she listened to every word he said. She hoped that he felt the same way about her. She had also noticed, when he was talking, that their palms looked very much in common. Adelle's mother, Amy, had taught her how to read palms when she was little. She had noticed that her and Harry's life line was almost exactly the same. The only difference was the age part, since it said he was a few months older, even though they were both sixteen. The lifeline, she knew, was the line that tells you about your love life. Adelle didn't mention any of this to Harry, but she wanted to maybe bring it up the next day when they met. She couldn't wait until she saw him again. She lay in bed, thinking about what could have been possibly planned for tomorrow until she fell asleep.  
  
Harry waited in the common room for Adelle. He wasn't sure if she was actually coming or not, since it was twenty past ten already, but he still waited. Meanwhile, Adelle rushed to get ready. Hermione had asked what the hurry was earlier, but she had left, so Adelle had less of a distraction. She had on one of her favorite skirts on; it was knee length with three layers, the first one green, the second one blue, and the third purple. She then picked out a white boat-neck shirt; with green flip flops for shoes. She brushed out her hair and put on some make-up. She wore her favorite purple earrings. When she was finally ready, she rushed downstairs to the common room. Harry was waiting for her in the same chair he was in last night. "I'm sorry I'm late, I slept in longer than I intended to," she explained herself. "That's okay, I don't mind. You look...great," Harry said, blushing a little. Adelle blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Potter." Harry grinned. "Let's go into the Library. It's kind of cool when nobody else is in there," he suggested. "Okay. Let's go. You're going to have to lead, I get lost a lot still," Adelle added. "That's fine."  
  
In the library, Harry and Adelle sat at a table together. Obviously, nobody else was there except the librarian, who was too busy reading to even notice them come in. The table was towards the back by a window and by a shelf. "Can I ask you to do something? I'm going to do it too," Adelle asked Harry. "Sure, what is that?" Adelle got out a piece of paper and tore it in half. "I'll be right back," she said. She went up and got two pencils from the librarian. When she returned, she gave one to Harry. "It's a crazy experiment my mom did to my dad one time. It's cool. Draw your soul, the first symbol that comes to mind," she said. "Why?" Harry asked. "Oh, I just wanted to see what would happen. Trust me, I'm doing it too." Harry shrugged. They sat back down. "Ready?" Adelle asked. "Ready," Harry said. It only took Harry about a few seconds to draw it. He drew his scar. Adelle thought a bit, but couldn't think of a shape to draw. She then thought of Harry, and his interesting scar. She drew the scar the best she could. "Are you done?" she asked him. "Yeah, are you?" she nodded. They showed each other what they drew. "They're exactly the same..." Adelle said quietly. "What does it mean?" Harry asked her. "Well, I'm not sure..." she lied. She knew exactly what it meant.  
  
Adelle and Harry sat in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. They were drinking some wine and talking calmly. Adelle would sometimes look at Harry and wish she could just kiss him fully, but she knew they had only just met. She thought maybe to kiss him on the cheek or give him a hug, but said or did nothing. "Do you think I'm weird, Harry?" she suddenly asked him. "Of course not, why would I think that?" Harry said in surprise. "Well, all my palm reading that I do, and that draw your soul thing... and some people here just seemed so hostile." "It's just because they don't really know you well enough yet. Don't worry, you'll fit in soon," Harry reassured. "Thanks, Harry," Adelle said, and without warning, she embraced him tightly. Harry at first was surprised, but then hugged her back. He was disappointed when she finally let go. "What time is it?" Adelle asked. "Six thirty." "Okay. Come with me to my room," Adelle said. She took Harry's hand as they walked to her room. When they got there, Adelle pulled out another bottle of wine. "Some more wine, Mr. Potter?" she asked, already pouring him a glass before he could answer. He noticed how perfectly she held the glass and sipped the wine so properly. A few glasses later, they were very drunk. Adelle was acting the most weird, she had turned on some music and was dancing crazily. Even though she was drunk and was acting so off, Harry noticed how beautiful she was; her hair put up perfectly, her blue eyes shining, her fair colored skin, and her petite size. He liked her accent, he thought it was more fluent than his and sounded much better. "Dance with me!" Adelle said, more slurred than usual, swaying a little. She felt tipsy. She turned on a slow song, and grabbed Harry, putting her arms behind his neck. He slowly put his hands around her hips and she clung to him, her head on his chest. Adelle thought that everything was going pretty fast with Harry, but she wanted to stay this close to him. Without thinking, she said, "I really like you, Harry." Harry was at first startled, but then really liked that she said that. "I really like you, too," Harry blurted. He didn't really mean to say that, but he couldn't help it. He really did like her. Adelle pulled away from him a little. She smiled a beautiful smile. "You do?" she looked so happy. Harry loved seeing her so happy. He really, really liked her. "Yes, I do." He smiled at her, and without thinking, he kissed her fully on the lips. She returned the kiss fully, running her fingers through his hair. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. When they finally broke the kiss, a goofy grin spread across Adelle's lips. "Oh, um, I have to get some homework done, I forgot. See you tomorrow," she said hastily, looking nervous. "Um, okay," Harry said, a little confused, but heading out the door. "Bye, Adelle," Harry said quietly. "Bye," she whispered back, smiling at him before shutting the door. After she knew he was gone she took a pillow, screaming into it as loud as she could in delight. 


	2. Hermione

Hermione  
  
A month later, Adelle and Harry sat in Divination class next to each other, nearly falling asleep of boredom. They had finally decided to officially call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend, Ron and Hermione still not knowing about it, and it had been a while. Harry wasn't exactly sure why he hadn't told them yet, but that would soon change. "Hey, Adelle, I got an idea," Harry said. "I should introduce you to my friends, Hermione and Ron." "Oh! They're your friends! I met them once, on the first day I came here, but it was only brief. I just asked for directions, but Ron was very nice. Hermione didn't really say anything. Hermione is my roommate, though," Adelle said very fast. "She is? Cool! Ron is my roommate," Harry replied. "Well, after school today, introduce them to me." "Fine with me." Harry said. "They'll like you a lot, I just know it." Adelle smiled at him. "Hey, Hey! You two stop talking and pay attention!" Professor Trelawney said to them. "Sorry, Professor," Harry said, he and Adelle laughing silently together. "Now, as I was saying," Professor Trelawney continued, glaring at Harry and Adelle, "You will record the phases of the moon each day and write what you see in it. If it is a new moon, write 'New Moon'. That is the assignment for today. Goodbye for today, children." Nobody understood why Professor Trelawney always called them children when they weren't really anymore. Someone had asked her this once, and she only said that everyone was still a child. Divination was the last class, so Adelle followed Harry to his room. Ron saw Adelle walk in and said, "Hey!" and smiled at her. She smiled back. Ron grinned and blushed. Adelle rolled her eyes. "I'll send an owl to Hermione," Harry said, getting out a pen and parchment and wrote a letter to Hermione that said:  
  
Hermione, I need you to come down to Ron and my room. I would like you to meet someone, a friend of mine. You might know her a little bit, but maybe you two could become friends. She doesn't know Ron too well, but hopefully they'll get along. Come as soon as possible. She'll be here already when you get here. Yes, a girl.  
  
Your Friend, Harry  
  
He called Hedwig over and gave her the letter. "Take this to Hermione for me, please," he said, stroking her feathers briefly. She bit him softly as a sign of affection, and then took off as Harry opened the window. "I sent it to her, hopefully she'll be coming soon," Harry informed them. "In the meantime, Adelle, this is Ron, Ron, this is Adelle, my girlfriend." Ron reached out his hand, meaning to shake it, but ended up hugging her instead. She whispered in his ear, "You're so sweet. I can see why Harry likes you." Ron whispered back, "I can see why Harry likes you, too." They broke apart, Ron blushing a shade of crimson. Adelle smiled at him. After that, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it. It's probably Hermione," Harry said. But to his surprise, there was nobody there, just a small white envelope on the floor, saying "Harry" on the front. "What's this...?" Harry whispered to himself, picking up the note. He closed the door and turned to Adelle and Ron, a worried look on his face. "Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked. "Hermione wasn't there, but I think this letter is from her," Harry replied solemnly. "Well, the only way to find out is to open it," Adelle commanded him. Harry opened it, and was right. It was a letter from Hermione. He read it out loud.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm sorry I'm doing this, but I can't make it to meet your friend. I know who she is; anyway, it's the French girl, Adelle Aupierre. She is my roommate, and one time I found her asleep in one of your shirts and I found a letter from you on her desk one time. So there is no need to introduce me to her. I know her already too much, it seems. I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but I'm leaving Hogwarts for a while. I need time to be alone and find myself again. Harry, you might have not noticed, but I have been very stressed lately about school, and about personal reasons that I can't really tell you about right now. I just couldn't stand the pressure anymore. And also, honestly, I have been very jealous that now you've dedicated all of your time to your new girlfriend. That made me stressed as well. I don't know if I want to write while I'm gone, but I tell you not to write to me or come looking for me. I know that could be hard for you, but please, I beg you, resist as much as you can. I will hopefully return soon. Hermione "What! Hermione left? But, why would she? She didn't even seem stressed or anything, that's just so... weird, and..." Ron cried and rambled on and on, apparently stunned from the letter. Harry looked at Adelle. Her eyes were red from crying. "I can't believe I did that to her..." she whispered. "I chased her away... I just, can't believe I did that..." she sank into the chair at Harry's desk and started sobbing, her face in her hands. "But why in bloody hell would she do that?" Ron asked again. "I don't know, Ron, I just don't know..." Harry said, thinking deeply of an answer. "She's obviously hurt about something, and it seems to be jealousy right now, she even said she was envious of Adelle." Ron looked at Harry with a weird expression. "Harry..." he whispered. "I think she likes you."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!!" Harry, Ron, and Adelle were shouting when they entered Dumbledore's office. "Settle down, you three," he said calmly. "What seems to be the problem?" "Hermione ran away from Hogwarts, sir," Harry simply blurted. The old man suddenly had a look of surprise on his face. "Why would Miss Granger leave? Nothing seemed to be troubling her," he said. "That's what we thought," Ron said. "She sent us this letter, sir. Read it. It kind of explains why she left, but not quite," Adelle said, handing him the letter. He quickly read the letter, then looking back at them with a troubled look on his face. "She appears to be quite upset," the old man said. "Yeah. Should we go out to look for her, Professor?" Harry asked. "I'm not sure about that, Harry. Who knows where she could have gone?" "I don't know, but that's how we would find out," Adelle suggested. "I suppose you can, since she is your friend. I will notify your Professors that you have my permission to leave at once. All three of you, I expect, shall leave. Take brooms with you. Harry, I trust you," Dumbledore told them. Harry nodded as if he was saluting him, then the three of them headed out. "Harry, I don't have a broom," Adelle said nervously. "It's ok. You can ride with me," Harry replied calmly. Adelle grinned. "Okay," she said.  
  
Harry got out his Firebolt, Ron pulled out his Cleansweep 2000. They ran outside to the grounds of Hogwarts by the Forbidden Forest. Ron kicked from the ground and rose up into the air, waiting for Adelle and Harry. Harry got on the Firebolt, scooting a little farther front to make room for Adelle. Adelle got on to the back and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist loosely. But when Harry kicked off from the ground, she gripped tighter. "Have you been on a broom before?" Harry asked. "Only once when I was little, and I don't remember the experience very well, so basically, no," Adelle nervously blurted from behind Harry, trying not to look at the ground. "Just hang on and you'll be okay," Harry assured her. She nodded slowly, unsure of herself, but then started hanging on to Harry again. Ron, Harry, and Adelle started off on their "quest" to find Hermione. They prayed they would find her. They started to head north to get past the Forbidden Forest. Adelle held on tightly, but liked the windy sensation in her face and hair. The broom was actually pretty comfortable; she thought it would feel terrible. Other than that, her mind was swimming with thoughts of Hermione. She felt guilty, like she was the person who caused her to leave. She wanted to mention this to Harry, but she hadn't yet. She hoped Hermione wasn't mad at any of them, but she did seem stressed and angry. Adelle frowned. She hoped that they would even find Hermione- she could be anywhere. She still felt terrible about the situation, and felt guiltily responsible for everything. If they found her, then maybe she would find the answer. Harry decided to make the broom go a little bit faster, Adelle gripping tighter. Where were they even going? They had no idea where Hermione could be. Harry had obviously had an idea, because Ron was trailing behind them. "Where are we going?" Adelle yelled to Harry. "You'll see," Harry yelled back. The wind was whipping Adelle's hair around and it was rushing in their ears from the speed. Harry started to make the broom go down. He had found a spot to go. Adelle held on to Harry with all her might, her nerves rushing and adrenaline running through her veins. She was afraid of the sensation of free falling, but on the contrary could do it many times and love it. They started to pick up speed as they were starting to land. Harry made the broom go into a nose-dive and it appeared as if they were going to go straight into the ground. Adelle got nervous. "Harry, what are you doing?" Adelle shouted, but Harry didn't respond. Just when they were only an inch from the ground, Harry pulled up at the last second, stopping the broom. Adelle let go abruptly, and fell off onto the ground. "Ugh," she mumbled, getting up and dusting off her clothes. Harry grinned at her. "And that was so awesome, was it not?" he asked. "Yeah, I guess. I just didn't like the falling off part," Adelle said, and then giggled. Harry rolled his eyes. "Where are we?" Ron asked, landing a couple seconds later. "Follow me," Harry said, and Adelle and Ron followed him. They appeared to be in some sort of alleyway, with only a few askew trashcans and trash coming out of them. "Where are we going?" Adelle whispered. "Harry, this gives me the creeps," Ron added. "Shh," Harry only said. Adelle turned around and shrugged to Ron. Harry pulled out his wand. We reached a dead end... what could he possibly use his wand for? Adelle thought. "Alohamora," Harry whispered. A door appeared on the alleyway wall, and opened for them. "Whoa," Ron whispered. "Cool." Harry walked in. "Quick, get inside," Harry whispered, pulling both of them inside, grabbing the two brooms, then shutting the door. "Harry, where are we?" Adelle asked. "Sirius's place. Follow me," Harry said. "He's got an awesome place," Ron said, grinning with approval. Adelle didn't say anything more. "Sirius?" Harry called. Nobody answered. Harry walked further into the area, Adelle and Ron following. They stepped into what appeared to be the living room. "SIRIUS?" Harry called, a lot more loudly this time. "Harry? Is that you?" A voice yelled from another room. Sirius came in from the other room. "Sirius! Hey there!" Harry said. "Good to see you, Harry, Ron. Who's this, here?" Sirius asked, nodding at Adelle. "Oh, um, this is my girlfriend, Adelle Aupierre. Adelle, this is my godfather, Sirius Black," Harry introduced them. Adelle had obviously not known about the time he was in Azkaban, because she was very calm around him. "Hi," she said with a smile, shaking his hand. "How come you're here, Harry?" Sirius then asked after they shook hands. "Hermione left Hogwarts. Read the letter she sent us. It's pretty weird," Harry replied. Sirius took a minute or so to read the letter. His face fell. "Oh, um, I see. Well, I want you to see something then," he said, beckoning them. Ron looked at Harry and Adelle nervously. Adelle shrugged. Harry followed Sirius, Ron and Adelle slowly going after him.  
  
Hermione sat on the small bed, sipping a glass of wine. She hated the taste of it but made her stomach warm and she liked that sensation. She felt a tear slowly run down her cheek, and she had been crying for hours before. Her eyes were sort of blood-shot from all of it, and her mascara was running. She was angry with Harry. She had loved him all of these years, and never came to his senses to realize it. She had dropped so many hints so many times, but he never got the idea. She decided to run away only to escape from Ron, Harry, and Adelle so she could be alone and figure out what to do. She had been too stressed from all of the schoolwork assigned and how much Harry was ignoring her because of Adelle. She had debated to herself one time if she should have told Ron about it, but she didn't because she knew he probably wouldn't understand. She felt her body fill with rage and fury at them, and gripped the glass tighter. She got sick of the wine and suddenly just threw the glass at the wall; it shattered, leaving the blood-red wine splattered on the wall. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her pretty brown hair was now a tangled mess, her eyes bloodshot and all black on the outside, even her cheeks were blotchy from all of the tears. I look terrible. She thought miserably. She felt the tears start to come again and let out a loud dog-like cry. She buried her face in her hands, lying back on the bed, sobbing. She felt like she just wanted to disappear. Too bad I don't know how to apparate yet. She thought. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" she yelled. "It's me, Sirius. Can I come in?" Sirius asked. "I guess so," she replied. Outside the door, Harry, Ron, and Adelle were relieved to know that Hermione was with Sirius the whole time. Sirius opened the door, frowning that Hermione had her back to him when she was on the bed. "She's really upset, be careful," Sirius whispered to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry nodded. "Whom are you talking to?" Hermione asked angrily, not moving. "Find out for yourself, why don't you," Sirius replied, trying to make her turn around. Hermione reluctantly rolled over, scowling to see Harry, Ron, and Adelle. "Oh. What are they doing here?" she asked. "We came to find you," Ron said. Adelle nodded. "I told you not to come looking for me," Hermione said angrily. "I specifically told you not to." "Maybe I should leave all of you here alone," Sirius suggested, leaving the room. "Hermione, of course we would come to look for you. We were worried!" Harry protested as soon as Sirius shut the door. "But the reason I left was to get away from you," Hermione responded, a little more quietly this time. Harry's face fell, hurt from what she said. Ron's eyes widened a little, Adelle shifting her weight under her feet nervously. Hermione wasn't all that sorry. She figured Harry deserved it. She felt the rage come back and she started yelling at them. "It was only human of me to do what I did!" she yelled, Adelle stepping back a little. Hermione felt herself crying again, letting out a loud sobbing noise. She walked up slowly to Harry, so close to him that Harry had to step back a little. "Don't you see, Harry?" she whispered in a harsh tone. "I've loved you ever since we became friends in first year. And I was pretty sure you loved me back, too, until just a little while ago you fell in love with this 'French girl'." Adelle flinched at the way Hermione mocked her. "Hermione, I-"Harry started, but Hermione cut him off. "No, Harry," she said, her voice starting to rise in anger, "You don't deserve to talk to me when I'm like this. I just hope I finally got my point across with you. And I hope you wither away in guilt." She turned her back to them, trying to wipe the mascara away from her eyes. Harry felt awful. Was it him who brought her to act this way? He suddenly found himself crying silently. "Hermione..." he whispered, trying not to cry harder. He didn't want to upset Ron or Adelle too much. "Ron, come on, we should get out of this room," Adelle whispered to Ron, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room. Harry felt the tears coming steadily now, not caring anymore how much he cried. He just wanted Hermione to forgive him. "Hermione... I'm so sorry..." he said, his voice barely a whisper. He sank down to the floor, leaning against the wall, his face on his knees. He just wanted to melt away and forget everything that ever happened. Why was Hermione being like this? She had never acted this way before. He suddenly realized her pain. She said she had loved him for about five years now, and he hadn't even noticed. He still didn't know why she was being so cold it scared him. Hermione turned around, and when she saw Harry sitting against the wall, sobbing into his knees, she felt the anger just melt away at just the sight of him. She had made Harry Potter, one of the bravest wizards in the world, cry, and cry like a small child. She couldn't believe she had been that cold to him. Maybe he really did care about her, just not the way she exactly wanted. She knelt beside Harry, her eyes welling up with tears just to see him so hurt. "Harry..." she whispered, lightly stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry." Harry didn't move. He still felt terrible about everything, even if Hermione was acting like herself a little more. "Harry, I really am... I didn't know what I was thinking... I made Sirius give me wine- and I was just so mad about everything. I didn't mean to hurt you, really, I didn't... I'm just so sorry..." she tried to explain to him, but figured it didn't help at all. She put her arms around his shaking body, then resting her head on his shoulder. Harry finally looked up. "You scared me so much, Hermione. I figured you hated me," he said, his voice hoarse. "Harry, I could never, ever hate you. You're the best friend someone could have." They turned to face each other. Harry took a good look at Hermione. Behind all of that running mascara, she was really, really pretty, and he had never really realized it, since he always considered Hermione as his friend, especially when he liked Cho Chang. "You're the best friend anyone could have, too," he told her. Hermione pulled him into a long hug, crying on his shoulder silently. Harry kissed her cheek, and she stopped crying almost instantly. "Do you love me?" she asked him, pulling away from the hug, looking into his eyes. Harry's face fell. How could he explain that he loved Adelle, and only loved her as a friend? "Of course I do..." he started. "But not in that way?" Hermione asked. She looked at the floor. "Well, yes... but, you see, Hermione, you're great as a best friend, someone I can always go to, someone I can talk to about anything. And sometimes I can't even talk to Ron about some things, but with you, it's different. You just understand me so well, and I can't thank you enough for that. That's the way I love you," Harry said, smiling a little. Hermione didn't say anything for a bit, but then found something to say. "I really understand, and eventually I will find someone else, too, if you decide to be with Adelle for a while, and I will love you for that same reason, too." "I'm glad you understand." "But, Harry, can you do me a favor?" she asked. "Sure, anything," he responded. She looked up at him with a small smile. "Spare me this one moment." Harry at first didn't know what she meant, but then realized what she meant when she started moving her head closer to his. Slowly, his lips met hers. Hermione almost instantly closed her eyes. It was the kiss she always wanted. When they pulled away, Hermione smiled at him. "I'm glad you have always been here for me," she said. "And I'm glad you have always been there for me," he replied. They embraced once more, and then stood up. "Will you take me back to Hogwarts?" she asked. "Of course. Let's go."  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Adelle were all in Hermione and Adelle's room. "What time is it?" Adelle asked, finally saying something. She had been silent for a while. "Eleven," Ron said. "We better go. It's getting late and I'm tired," Harry said. "Yes, you should go. We need our rest for classes tomorrow," Hermione said. "Bye, guys," Adelle and Hermione said to Harry and Ron, hugging them as they headed out the door. 


End file.
